


Move

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Brigitte and Fareeha are moving in to their first home together.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Brigitte Lindholm
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, can't do a femslash February without the ship that was part of bringing my girlfriend and I together. 
> 
> I'm not actually really that happy with this but this is what came out when I started to write so here it is.

It was a beautiful day which was pretty rare considering they were in England and it was winter. Brigitte and Fareeha had signed the lease for their first home together and today was the day they were moving in. Neither of them owned a lot of stuff, but Brigitte had gotten some of her things from Sweden and Fareeha pretty much had only a duffel bag with some clothes and other items. She had been part of the Egyptian army until last summer. She had lived with some friends and stayed a couple nights with her mom until Brigitte asked her to come to Gothenburg with her. They lived there in their summer cabin until it became too cold and then they went to Brigitte's parents. They had been apartment hunting for the past four months. 

They had made a road trip out of driving to their new home. It was just the two of them but some family was gonna come and see their new place and help set things up a bit later. 

"Okej, that was the last box," Brigitte said after she placed said box on the floor of their tiny apartment. She turned to look at her girlfriend, "You wanna order pizza or something?"

"Always thinking about food. But no. I was thinking we could go to IKEA and eat there. Though you wanna eat and then look for some furniture. Your dad and Reinhardt are coming tomorrow so they could help us put everything up then."

Fareeha moved to hug Brigitte from behind as they watched out of the window of their apartment. 

"Sounds good to me. But shouldn't we unpack some things before?"

Brigitte reached behind her head and ran her fingers through Fareeha's hair. Fareeha kissed her wrist and then her neck. 

"Well the bed is in the bedroom as well as the box with pillows, duvet, sheets and all that. Pretty sure that's all we'll need today."

"So we'll just go to IKEA and sleep rest of the day, that's your plan?"

"That's not what I said."

"Oh! Oh… We'll need to go grocery shopping too before any shenanigans you're thinking about."

"You're no fun."

"I'm just trying to be practical! Are you gonna go running to the grocery store during the morning before I wake up then? You know how I'll be before I have my breakfast. Speaking of that, we should probably go. I'm actually hungry so…"

"Alright, let's go."


End file.
